FF EXO We Are
by andi.rawe.5
Summary: "Ini semua tentang Kalian. Tak akan ada yang mampu melawan Takdir itu sendiri."/"Ja-Jadi,. Luhan juga?"/"Kumohon, Hyung.. Ikutlah bersamaku.."/"Tidak akan kubiarkan.."/ YAOI, AU, HunTao, LuMin, KrisHo, ChenKai, Chansoo, LayBaek. Reshared dari yang sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**We Are...**_

Alternative Universal©

**MAIN CAST**

**Xiu Min**

Birth Name : Zhang Xiu Min

Birth Place and Date : Yunan, March 26 2002

Nicknames : Bao Zi, Bakpao, Xiu or XiuXiu

Height : 173 cm

Bloodtype : B

Family : Mom (Zhang Li Yin) and Younger Brother (Zhang Yi Xing)

**Chen**

Birth Name : Kim Jong Dae

Name : Chen Kim

Birth Place and Date : Gyeonggi, September 21 2005

Nicknames : Bebek

Height : 173 cm

Bloodtype : B

**Tao**

Birth Name : Huang Zi Tao

Birth Place and Date : Hunan, May 2 2006

Nicknames : Taozi, Baby Panda, Kungfu Panda

Height : 183 cm

Bloodtype : AB

Family : Mom (Huang Mai Na)

**Kris**

Birth Name : Wu Yi Fan

Name : Kris Wu

Birth Place and Date : Canada, November 6 2003

Nicknames : FanFan, BenBen, Naga Mesum

Height : 187 cm

Bloodtype : O

Family : Dad (Wu Lu Fan) and Mom (Wu Xia Ji)

**Suho**

Birth Name : Kim Joon Myeon

Name : Kim Suho

Birth Place and Date : Gangnam, May 22 2004

Nicknames : Appa, Suholang Kaya

Height : 173 cm

Bloodtype : AB

Family : Mom (Kim Hyun Ri) and Young Brother (Kim Baek Hyun)

**Lay**

Birth Name : Zhang Yi Xing

Name : Lay Zhang

Birth Place and Date : Yunan, October 7 2004

Nicknames : Unicorn, Xing, Eomma

Height : 177 cm

Bloodtype : A

Family : Mom (Zhang Li Yin) and Older Brother (Zhang Xiu Min)

**Baek Hyun**

Birth Name : Kim Baek Hyun

Birth Place and Date : Gangnam, May 6 2005

Nicknames : Bacon,

Height : 174 cm

Bloodtype : O

Family : Mom (Kim Hyun Ri) and Older Brother (Kim Suho)

**Kai**

Birth Name : Kim Jong In

Name : Kai

Birth Place and Date : Mokpo, January 14 2007

Nicknames : Kkamjjong

Height : 182 cm

Bloodtype : A

**Dio**

Birth Name : Do Kyung Soo

Name : Dio

Birth Place and Date : Mokpo, January 12 2006

Nicknames : Owlman

Height : 173 cm

Bloodtype : A

Family : Dad (Do Myung Soo), Stepmother (Do Yoon Ji) and Younger Stepbrother (Do Henry)

**Lu Han**

Birth Name : Xiao Lu Han

Birth Place and Date : Guangzhou, April 20 2003

Nicknames : Rusa, LuLu

Height : 178 cm

Bloodtype : O

**Se Hun**

Birth Name : Oh Se Hun

Birth Place and Date : Seoul, April 12 2007

Nicknames : Evilmaknae, Albino

Height : 181 cm

Bloodtype : O

Family : Dad (Oh Seung Hyun) and Mom (Oh Hyung Jin)

**Chan Yeol**

Birth Name : Park Chan Yeol

Birth Place and Date : Seoul, November 27 2005

Nicknames : Happy Virus, Gigi Tebal?

Height : 185 cm

Bloodtype : A

Family : Dad (Park Kwang Il) and Mom (Park Yoo Jun)

**_e_****_c_****_s_******

**_Summary : Tentang Masa Lalu, Rahasia dan Kunci. Kunci apa? Kunci yang menjadi penghubung Kami. Kunci yang bernama Takdir. Takdir yang membingungkan Kami. Yang tak pernah sejalan dengan harapan Kami._**

**_Kami adalah..._**

**_Sesuatu yang akan melawan takdir Kami. Kematian dan Perpisahan mengiringi langkah kecil Kami. Kami adalah..._**

**_KAMI... YAOI/HunTao/LuMin/KrisHo/ChenKai/LayBaek/ChanSoo/TYPO._**


	2. Chapter 1 : FlashBack

_**We Are...**_

Alternative Universe© Present

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, milik Pribadi, Keluarga, dan bukan milik Thoco, tentunya. Thoco cuman minjam nama doang, untuk memenuhi kepuasan pribadi semata. Cast bukan milik Thoco, tetapi Fanfic ini murni milik Thoco, berasal dari proses peras otak Thoco sendiri. Harap dimaklumi jika rada ngawur.

Rating: T++ (Teen plus plus).

Genre: Friendship, Brothership, Fantasy, Romance -Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita-.

Cast: Lihat dipostingan sebelumnya.

Warning: Yaoi, BL –BoysLove-, boyxboy, Imajinatif, Abal, OC, OCC, AU, UNOFFICIAL COUPLE! , dan banyak lagi.

A/N: Annyeong~ Saya datang #tebar kemenyan. Saya kelewat cepat update, yah? Mangap dah kao gitu, ini semua karena File ini memang udah lumutan dilappie saya, makanya harus cepetan diangkat kepermukaan. Ada yang sempet nanya mengenai setting tahunnya, jawabannya adalah... Tahun tetapnya ialah 2023, tapi dichappie ini bakalan ada beberapa setting tahun yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, mohon perhatikan juga keterangan tahunnya, yah. Kalo tidak mau, yaudin.

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**(Tidak bisa baca? Yah, gak usah baca!)**

.

.

Chappie 1

**China, XX XX 2015**

Xiumin nampak sangat serius dengan komputernya hari ini. Maklum saja, tugasnya menumpuk. Jadinya, dia harus mencari banyak referensi untuk tugasnya yang menggunung tersebut.

"... Jadi, begitu, yah? Garisnya tidak boleh bengkok. Baiklah!"

Liyin memasuki kamar putra semata wa-

"Oh astaga, Xiumin! Kamarmu terkena badai, nak? Berantakan sekali... Dan, apa ini?" Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah underwear berwarna Hijau terang.

Dengan secepat kilat, Xiumin menarik paksa underwearnya tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya. "Mama apa-apaan sih? Kenapa masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu? Xiu kan jadi,.. malu!" Kepalanya dia tundukkan, pipinya merona malu.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu, katanya kau menjatuhkan sesuatu dijalan. Memang apa yang kau jatuhkan, heum?"

Xiumin terdiam sejenak, berpikir dan mencoba mengingat apa barang miliknya yang tak ada. Tapi nihil,..

"Seingatku, aku tak menghilangkan apapun deh, Mama" Liyin menatap anaknya tersebut.

"Itu seingatmu, Xiu. Sudah, sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja langsung pada pria didepan"

Xiumin melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju ruang tamu dengan wajah ragu. Langkahnya dia perlambat, matanya sibuk meneliti penampilan pria yang mencarinya. Topi hitam yang hampir menutupi matanya, rambut hitam yang terlihat lebih panjang dari pria pada umumnya, mantel hitam hingga lutut, celana yang berwarna hitam pula, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi matanya.

"Maaf. Anda mencari saya?" Ada rasa takut didalam pikirannya. Dari penampilan, pria ini sedikit mencurigakan.

Bukannya menjawab dengan ucapan, pria itu malah menyerahkan sebuah Kalung? 'Tunggu.. Kalung siapa ini?', pikir Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap bingung kalung dengan liontin menyerupai sebuah butiran salju, ditangannya. "Ini ap_ Paman? Paman?"

'Jangan-Jangan...' Xiumin lari tunggang langgang menuju kamarnya. 'Pria itu,.. Hantu?!'

**Osaka, XX XX 2015**

"Kalian melihatnya?" Segerombolan pria berwajah sangar berhenti disebuah perempatan jalan disekitaran pusat kota Osaka, Jepang. Mata tajam bak Hiu itu jelalatan mengelilingi lingkungan sekitar mereka.

"Aku yakin tadi bocah sialan itu lewat sini. Tapi,.. Kemana perginya dia sekarang?" Seorang dari gerombolan itu berujar, Kemejanya sudah nampak kunyel akibat keringat dan debu. "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

Semuanya nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan pencarian.

"Chen? Mereka sudah pergi, kan?" Seorang remaja usia belasan tahun berbisik pelan pada seorang anak didepannya. Tak ada tanggapan.

"Chen?" Remaja itu menepuk pelan pundak anak tersebut, dan akhirnya ditanggapi juga. "Ada apa?"

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Anak yang bernama Chen tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Remaja yang berjongkok dibelakang Chen tadi, memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Pegal juga, yah ternyata?' pikir Remaja yang bernama Hitomi itu, tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. "Chen?"

Chen mendongak memandang Hitomi, sembari matanya sesekali berselanjar kesana kemari. Jaga-Jaga anggota Yakuza tadi kembali.

Yakuza? Yap, kalian tak salah baca. Anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu sedang berurusan dengan Geng Terkenal tersebut.

Masalah awalnya hanyalah, Hitomi, tetangganya, mengajaknya kesebuah tempat. Dan ternyata itu adalah Markas Yakuza. Dan Hitomi sendiri sukses mencuri sebuah samurai milik salah anggota Yakuza. Chen yang kebetulan ikut Hitomi, ikut-ikutan lah terseret masalah ini. Mengenaskan, bukan?

"Kau kenapa?" Chen menggeleng serta bergumam pelan, "Tak apa". Hitomi mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Bukankah para Yakuza itu sudah pergi, kenapa dia masih seperti itu sih?'.

Hitomi mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya bersama Chen tadi, tanpa Chen tentunya.

.

Setelah berdiam diri ditempat persembunyiannya tadi selama 1 jam lebih, akhirnya Chen memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Anak 10 tahun itu menunduk lesu selama perjalanannya pulang.

Tunduk. Tunduk. Dan..

Duukk..

Chen mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, matanya mengamati kondisi sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa, pikirnya. Dia bahkan sampai mendongak untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun diatas sana.

Saat akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika tak sengaja dia menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah Cincin yang indah. Dengan simbol Kalajengking sebagai Hiasannya.

'Milik siapa ini?', Kembali Chen melihat-lihat keselilingnya. 'Tak ada siapapun disini, kecuali aku sendiri!'. 'Lalu, ini?', Dia mulai lagi mengamati cincin yang berada digenggamannya itu.

'Bodo ah.. Bawa pulang saja!', Melangkah.

Berhenti, 'Tapi,.. Nanti kalau ada yang mencarinya, Bagaimana?', Sisi Baik dan Sisi Jahat pada dirinya kembali berdebat sengit. Sisi Jahatnya menyarankan agar membawa cincin itu pulang, sedangkan Sisi Baiknya menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikkan cincin itu pada tempatnya.

Sebagai keputusan akhir, Chen mengikuti saran Sisi Baiknya. 'Baiklah, daripada nanti di Akhirat aku disiksa. Mending didunia saja yang tersiksa, diakhirat JANGAN!'.

**China, XX XX 2016**

"Tao-ie, ada yang mencarimu, nak!" Ny. Huang berteriak nyaring memanggil anaknya, Tao.

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya, "Siapa, Mama?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Tao menjawab demikian.

"Seorang pria yang ingin mengembalikan barangmu yang hilang! Ayo, cepat turun, Tao-ie!"

'Barang yang hilang? Apa?'

Tao melangkah menuruni tangga, dilihatnya wajah Ibunya yang masih terlihat awet muda. "Barang apa, Mama?" Tao bertanya saat telah sampai dihadapan sang Mama.

Ny. Huang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Bukankah kau yang kehilangan, kenapa tanya pada Mama? Sudah sana! Habis itu keruang makan, yah?" Ny. Huang tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, kemudian pergi memasuki dapur.

"Paman mencariku?" Tao memamerkan senyum menawannya. Paman tersebut berjalan lebih mendekat kearah Tao, menyerahkan sebuah cincin berbentuk jam pasir pada Tao.

Tao memandang berbinar cincin cantik ditangannya, "Cincin siapa ini Paman? Cantik sekali!" Dia mencoba mengenakan cincin tersebut di jari tengahnya.

"Milikmu, Chronic!"

'Eh? Siapa?' Tao mendongak menatap Paman ta_

"HUWAAAA..."

Bruukkk..

**Kanada, XX XX 2016**

"Mommy,Daddy? Kalian dimana?" Seorang remaja lelaki terlihat kebingungan mencari Mommy dan Daddynya ditengah keramaian seperti saat ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, remaja itu sepertinya telah frustasi. Kaki-kakinya ia langkahkan membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang jauh lebih besar ukurannya dibanding dia.

Pluuk..

Remaja itu bersikap waspada pada seorang wanita muda yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?" Ketus remaja itu. Meski terdengar ketus, wanita muda itu menangkap nada was-was.

"Tak apa. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kau datang kesini sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Umurku masih 13 tahun, dan tentunya masih butuh pengawasan Orangtua" Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Lalu, orangtuamu mana?"

"Entah. Kami tadi terpisah, karena orang-orang dewasa ini" Mata remaja tersebut menyorotkan kekesalan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. "Begitukah?"

"Mau kubantu?" Remaja itu nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk, 'Apa boleh buat'.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, "Siapa namamu? Namaku, Lorreine" Wanita muda itu mengenalkan dirinya pada remaja yang akan dibantunya itu.

"Kris. Kris Wu"

**Gangnam, XX XX 2016**

"Myungie.."

"Ne Eomma.."

"Ayo turun, nak!" Seorang ibu muda terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah pohon, kepalanya ia dongakkan menghadap keatas.

Dari atas muncullah atau nampaklah sebuah kepala remaja lelaki yang menatap Ibunya yang ada dibawah. "Iya Eomma!"

Remaja lelaki itu mulai turun secara perlahan, bahkan tak jarang menengok kebawah hanya sekedar untuk melihat letak pijakan berikutnya.

Tapp..

"Ada apa Eomma?" Joonmyun bertanya sembari membersihkan pakaiannya dari sisa-sisa debu. Ny. Kim tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Teman lama Eomma datang. Dia membawa anak laki-lakinya juga kesini. Eomma ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya, Myungie!" Balas Ny. Kim sambil bantu membersihkan pakaian Joonmyun.

"Arraseo, Eomma. Tapi,.. Dia, baik tidak?" Senyum canggung tampak diwajah Joonmyun.

Bohong jika dia berkata tak khawatir. Mohon dimaklumi saja, Joonmyun ini tipe orang yang tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Juga, dia paling tidak suka jika harus berdekatan dengan orang yang memiliki sifat jelek, jahat istilah kasarnya.

"Tentu saja, dia anak baik, Myungie! Sudah, ayo!" Ny. Kim menarik pelan tangan anak lelakinya tersebut.

'Mudah-Mudahan saja!', Do'a Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mulai memelankan langkahnya saat dia merasa sudah mulai mendekati sang tamu. Saat sang Eomma berhenti didepan tamu tersebut, Joonmyun telah lebih dulu berlindung dibalik tubuh Eommanya. Ny. Kim yang merasakan kebiasaan buruk anaknya kambuh, wanita dengan senyum malaikat itu, telah lebih dulu menyiapkan rencana yang keren.

Ny. Kim mengedipkan matanya, memberi isyarat kepada teman lamanya. Teman Ny. Kim tersebut akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Ny. Kim dan Joonmyun. Wanita yang juga tak kalah cantik dari Ny. Kim itu tersenyum manis, "Jadi ini yang namanya Joonmyun.. Dia tampan, Eonnie!".

"Hai, Joonmyun-ah. Aku teman Eommamu, Zhang Liyin imnida! Bibi orang China, jadi harap dimaklumi jika pengucapan Bibi berantakan" Liyin mengakhiri pengenalannya dengan senyum bahagia.

Reaksi Joonmyun adalah balas Tersenyum, lah. 'Baik. Bibi ini baik!'.

"Liyin-ah.. Anakmu mana?" Ny. Kim mencoba mencari keberadaan anak Liyin. Sedangkan yang ditanya, menatap bingung si penanya.

'Bukannya dia sudah tahu, yah?'..

"Ada di Taman Depan, kan?" Liyin malah balik nanya. Joonmyun terheran-heran sendiri. Kedua orang dewasa ini kenapa sih? Begitulah pikir polosnya.

Ny. Kim sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Ayo, Myungie..!" Ajak Ny. Kim berniat meninggalkan Liyin sendirian.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?'..

Ny. Kim terus berjalan kedepan menuju Taman Depan rumahnya. "Baekhie..."

"Eomma.. Ayo main sama Baekhie dan Gege!" Ny. Kim tersenyum mendapati tingkah anak keduanya yang terbilang Hyperaktive dibanding anak pertamanya, Joonmyun.

"Tidak ingin mengajak, Myun Hyung?" anak kecil yang bernama Baekhie itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum menggeleng pasti.

Alis Ny. Kim beradu, "Kenapa?"

"Suho Hyung tidak asyik. Nanti yang ada Gege malah nggak mau main sama Baekhie lagi! Pokoknya Baekhie gak mau ajak Suho Hyung!" kukuh Baekhyun, nama lengkap Baekhie.

Tiba-Tiba, muncullah seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis, apalagi dimplenya yang menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma.. Zhang Yizing imnida. Panggil Lay saja juga boleh!" Sapa anak kecil tersebut. Ny. Kim terpana dengan senyum seribu watt anak itu. Ny. Kim saja terpana, apalagi Joonmyun.

**Mokpo, XX XX 2016**

Seorang anak kecil terlihat merenung dibibir pantai Mokpo, sore ini. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh kearah hamparan laut biru didepannya. Bibirnya berujar lirih sejak ia tiba dipantai tersebut.

"Eomma..."

Bak punduk merindukan bulan. Anak kecil tersebut hanya tersenyum hambar saat kepalanya kembali memutar moment-moment dirinya bersama seseorang yang dipanggilnya, 'Eomma' tersebut.

Diusianya yang masih sangat belia itu, dia sudah harus memikul beban seberat ini. Eommanya.. Yang melahirkannya, baru saja bersemayang dibukit yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Mulai terdengar isakan lirih dari bibir mungilnya, dia.. Merindukan Eommanya.

"Jongie? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Seorang anak kecil mendekat kearah anak yang dipanggilnya 'Jongie' itu, secara perlahan.

Yang dipanggil, berbalik secara perlahan, matanya yang mulai memerah itu menyipit mencoba memperjernih penglihatannya. Harap dimengerti saja, hari sudah mulai menggelap, pantas saja jika Jongie tak dapat melihat dengan jelas anak yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungie Hyung? Kenapa Hyung kemari?" Jongie menatap bingung anak bermata bulat yang semakin mendekatinya itu.

"Eomma mencarimu, Jongie. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kyungie. Mata bulat bersihnya memandang teduh sosok Jongin. Dan dibalas dengan gelengan singkat dari Jongie. "Aku masih ingin disini, Hyung!"

"Tapi,.. Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu!" Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin mengajak Jongin untuk pulang bersama. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, kembali menatap hamparan laut didepannya.

"Bilang saja pada Bibi Do, Aku masih ingin disini!... Mengenang Eommaku.." Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar peneluturan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak beranjak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri, dia ingin menemani Jongin disini. Ikut mengenang Eomma Jongin, Bibinya.

Hening..

**Guangzhou, XX XX 2017**

Diusianya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun, tak menyurutkan semangat Luhan, Xiao Lu Han. Seorang remaja yang seharusnya dapat menikmati masa-masa remajanya dengan bermain bersama teman sebayanya. Dia malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja mencari nafkah untuk Ia dan Neneknya yang sudah renta.

Niatan untuk berkegiatan seperti layaknya remaja pada umumnya, selalu ada didalam pikirannya. Tetapi, setiap saat melihat wajah Neneknya yang semakin hari, semakin memucat, membuat semangat bekerjanya melonjak.

Hari ini, tak ada panggilan untuknya menjadi buruh disalah satu pabrik penghasil kerupuk di desa tempatnya tinggal, alhasil dia hanya berdiam dirumah, untuk menjaga Neneknya.

Tangan Luhan yang penuh dengan luka-luka, mengelus pelan rambut-rambut putih sang Nenek yang terbaring lemah diatas pembaringan.

Nenek Liao -Neneknya Luhan-, perlahan tapi pasti mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Nenek usia 92 tahun itu tersenyum samar memandang wajah keluarga satu-satunya, Luhan.

"Lu.. Kau tak apa, nak?" Suara Nenek Liao yang memang serak-serak berat menggema dipendengaran Luhan. "Iya, Nek. Lu tak apa, Nenek tak usah khawatir. Nenek istirahat saja lagi!"

Bukannya kembali memejamkan matanya, Nenek Liao justru menatap dalam Luhan. Merasa dirinya ditatap begitu intens oleh Neneknya, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa, Nek? Apa Nenek butuh sesuatu?"

Luhan sudah berdiri dari kursinya, dan berniat mengambil air. Inisiatifnya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, Nenek Liao menggeleng pelan, bibirnya mulai bergetar samar. "Duduklah, Lu", bisik Nenek renta itu.

Luhan menuruti saja keinginan Neneknya. Ia kembali duduk dikursi reot dekat ranjang Nenek Liao. "Lu, kau masih ingat dongeng yang selalu Nenek ceritakan, waktu kau masih kecil?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau ingat cerita Nenek mengenai Telekinesis, Lu?" Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Nenek Liao meraih sesuatu dari dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sejak tadi. Luhan terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Neneknya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah Gelang, mungkin, keluar dari balik selimut itu dan mencuri perhatiannya.

Mata dengan orbs jernih milik Luhan tak henti menatap takjub benda berkilau –Menurutnya- tersebut.

Nenek Liao memandang Gelang yang digenggamnya, senyum ia luncurkan saat Gelang tersebut memberinya sebuah penglihatan. Tak lagi mematap Gelang ditangannya, Nenek Liao mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Luhan yang masih dengan ekspresi takjubnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Lu?" Luhan mengangguk polos. "Dulu ini adalah milik Nenek. Harta berharga Nenek. Bahkan nyawa Nenek tak lebih berharga dari Gelang ini. Gelang ini banyak menyimpan kenangan masa lalu Nenek..."

"Kenangan bersama teman-teman Nenek. Sewaktu Nenek seusiamu, Nenek ini sudah melakukan banyak sekali perjalanan jauh. Kau tak percaya?" Luhan mengangguk. Karena setahunya, Neneknya ini adalah seorang buruh tani dulunya.

Nenek Liao mendengus, "Nenek lanjut. Gelang ini,.. Memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan. Tapi,.. Untuk melihat hal menakjubkan apa itu, kau harus menemukan pasangannya.."

'Pasangan?'

"Kau ingat mengenai EXO?" Luhan mengangguk. EXO itu adalah sebuah kelompok yang anggotanya terdiri atas Chorokinesis, Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis, Tele-

'T-Tunggu.. T-Telekinesis? Bu-Buk-KanKah I-tu?'

"Tebakanmu hampir benar, Lu. Seperti yang dulu Nenek katakan, Nenek adalah seorang Telekis. Dan sekarang...

Kau adalah penerusku, Lu. Kau adalah Telekinesis selanjutnya".

Hening.

"Usia Nenek sudah tidak muda lagi, Lu, ajal akan menjemput Nenek cepat atau lambat. Dan Nenek tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, jika Nenek pergi. Maka dari itu, Nenek memberitahumu sekarang, agar kau dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri dan juga para Didimu"

'Didi?'

"Aku tak punya Didi, Nek!" ujar Luhan. Nenek Liao menggeleng. "Kau salah. Kau memiliki 11 Didi, Lu"

Okey, ini tak masuk akal. Neneknya baru saja mengatakan dia adalah seorang Telekinesis, dan sekarang Neneknya juga berbicara bahwa dirinya punya Didi. Sebelas lagi. Apa Orangtua seorang superhero hingga bisa memiliki anak selusin seperti itu.

"Nek, Lulu bukan lagi anak kecil. Lulu tak akan percaya apa yang Nenek ucapkan. Apalagi mengenai Sebelas Didi itu!"

Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Neneknya sendirian.

**Seoul, XX XX 2018**

"Dobby Hyung?" Teriakan seorang anak kecil terdengar oleh beberapa maid yang berada di sebuah rumah mewah, tempatnya berkunjung. Anak kecil tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tak akhyal itu membuat beberapa maid Yeoja yang melihatnya bloodnose seketika.

"Tuan Muda sedang berada di Kamarnya, Tuan Muda Oh!" Kepala pelayan, Ny. Lee, tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan 'Tuan Muda Oh' itu. Oh Sehun, si Tuan Muda Oh, hanya mengangguk angkuh lalu berjalan menuju Kamar Dobby Hyung-nya.

Langkah kaki Sehun yang ringan menapaki jejaknya dilantai marmer lantai dua kediaman Park.

Cklek..

Sehun memandang seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang membaca sesuatu di meja belajarnya, kakinya ia gerakkan menuju remaja itu.

Tangan Sehun menepuk pelan pundak remaja yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol, Tetangganya. "Dobby Hyung sedang bac-"

"HUWAAA!" jerit Chanyeol. Mungkin kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. "Yakk! OH SEHUN... Seharusnya kalau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu, kenapa sih?!" Emosi Chanyeol.

Sehun cuman menganggap angin lalu omelan Chanyeol itu, dibuktikan dengan dirinya malah sibuk curi-curi pandang pada buku yang dibaca Chanyeol tadi.

Tangannya sudah hampir mengjangkau buku misterius –baginya- itu, kalau saja tak lebih dijauhkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung~ Hunnie liat doong~" Rengek Sehun. Matanya berbinar-binar penasaran. "Tidak!"

Senyum yang sebelumnya merekah, pudar sudah ketika mendapat tanggapan nista seperti itu. "Hyung~ Ayolah,.. Hunnie hanya melihatnya!"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum perlahan namun jadi, dia menunjukkan buku yang dibacanya tadi.

Sehun mulai mengidentifikasi buku tersebut dari sampulnya.

Warna sampul yang sudah terlihat kusam. Cek.

Gambar dan Ornamen aneh. Cek.

E-

"Yakk, Hyung! Aku belum selesai melihatnya. Ayo kemarikan!" Sehun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, tangannya ia julurkan untuk menggapai-gapai buku usang itu.

Praangg.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mata mereka berdua tertuju pada sebuah kotak besi yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Nampak engsel dari kotak itu sudah rusak, mungkin karena benturan dengan lantai tadi kali, yah.

Sehun yang pertama berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat kotak itu, kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol. "Ini milikmu, Hyung?"

Sehun mengangkat kotak itu, dan membawanya dihadapan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengambil alih kotak itu, dia membolak-baliknya, menggoyangkannya agar tahu apa isinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak! Tapi, sepertinya isi dari kotak ini sebuah perhiasan deh, Hunnie! Jelas dari suara yang ditimbulkannya tadi!" Tebak Chanyeol.

"Mungkin." tanggap Sehun. Anak lelaki itu ikut meneliti kotak tersebut. "Buka?"

Sehun balas menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, "Hmm.. Ada usulan lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Lalu? Tunggu apalagi, Hyung?! Cepat buka!"

Nampak sekali, jika Sehun lah yang paling antusias disini, sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba suhu Kamar Chanyeol berubah, menjadi sangat panas.

"Yakkk! Ny. Lee,.. Sudah kukatakan agar pemanas ruangannya dimatikan saja!" Teriakan Chanyeol membuat suasana tegang tadi menjadi sangat awkwark.

'Jadi,.. Ini karena-', ingin rasanya Sehun menerbangkan Ny. Lee dan pemanas ruangan yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. "Sudah. Buka saja cepat, Hyung!" Sehun sudah terlihat tak sabar dengan semua gangguan ini.

Termasuk,.. Thoco yang sedari tadi ikut nimbrung didekatnya dan Chanyeol #CTAAKK. Okey, Back To Story, Now!.

Chanyeol memandang kotak yang telah berhasil dibukanya itu, tak ada yang special. Hanya ada secarik kertas dan peta, mungkin. Sehun tak berdiam diri saja, dia meraih kertas tersebut dan menyisakan peta itu sendiri didalam kotak.

_**Salam Next EXO member's...**_

_**Masa tenang kalian telah habis, kini waktunya kalian untuk kembali.**_

_**Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kecuali diri kalian sendiri.**_

_**Pada saat Bulan Onyx sejajar membentuk sebuah panah dengan bantuan Bintang Lyn,..**_

_**Awal dari semuanya,..**_

_**Bersatulah, Keduabelas, Pangeran EXOTIC!**_

_**Cinta, Kasih,dan Derita menyertaimu.**_

_**Love, Mr. M**_

Alis Sehun saling bersahutan, 'Apa maksudnya coba?'. Dia membolak-balik kertas tersebut. Atau surat, mungkin.

Dan,.. Hahaha... Sungguh menggelikan sekali, siapapun yang menulis surat ini, pastilah dia orang yang sangat Alay. 'Love.. Katanya?'. Sehun tersenyum mengejek melihat akhir kata dari surat ini.

"Hunnie.., Ini..?" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah bagian dari peta yang bersama surat tadi. "Bukankah, Ini denah menuju keruang bawah tanah?"

Sehun memperlihatkan mimik kebingungan, "Ruang bawah tanah, Apa?".

"Ruang bawah tanah yang kita datangi dua hari lalu. Sewaktu kita mengikuti Eommaku dan Eommamu" Jelas Chanyeol, dia menatap Sehun. Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu didalam kepalanya.

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Apa mungkin,.. Eomma kita masing-masing ada hubungannya dengan kotak ini! Dan sesuatu yang dimaksud dalam surat itu" Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui opini Chanyeol.

Kalau memang Eommanya serta Park Ahjumma memiliki sesuatu yang dirahasiakan. Dia dan Chanyeol pasti akan mencari tahu tentang hal bersangkutan.

"Lalu,.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya, tak tahu. Kini giliran Sehun yang berpikir. "Kita temui mereka!"

**Guangzhou****, XX ****XX**** 20****17**

Okey, Luhan tahu ini keterlaluan, Tapi,.. Tetap saja, Neneknya lah yang paling keterlaluan disini. Mengatakan dia adalah Telekinesis berikutnya, lah, dan tolong jangan lupakan mengenai 'Kesebelas Didi'.

Serendah-rendahnya pendidikan Luhan, dia tetaplah tahu bahwa memiliki anak sampai selusin itu seperti 1 wanita berbanding 1.000 wanita, Betulkan? Mustahil. Lagipula bukannya di China setiap keluarga hanya dibolehkan memiliki 1 anak, yah?

Luhan termenung ditempatnya saat ini duduk. Menikmati sejuknya udara yang berlomba mendekati dirinya. Matahari sudah mulai kembali kerumahnya, dan mungkin.. Sudah waktunya juga bagi Luhan untuk kembali.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna orange kemerah-merahan, menandakan awal dimulainya Dunia Malam. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Langit pasti sedang menanti sesuatu yang penting terjadi. Cerah, secerah wajah Thoco #Plakk.

Luhan menapaki jejak demi jejak menuju rumah sederhananya. Ada ragu disetiap pijakan kakinya. 'Apa Neneknya akan marah?', itulah yang selalu berkeliaran didalam otaknya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Luhan mungkin memang telah keterlaluan. Neneknya kan sudah tua, sudah seharusnya Luhan tetap berada disisi sang Nenek, apalagi Neneknya lah, satu-satunya keluarganya saat ini.

Tak terasa raganya kini telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Luhan nampak sedikit terdiam sejenak, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

'Hufftt.. Ayo, Luhan.. Kau pasti bisa!' Tangan Luhan terjulur menggenggam ganggang pintu, Lalu perlahan menekannya kebawah agar pintunya terbuka.

Nuansa gelap dan sunyi penyapa segala indra milik Luhan. Kakinya melangkah dengan sangaaaaat pelan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan membuka pintu itu, lagi dan lagi suasana gelap gulita yang menyambut indra penglihatannya. "Nek!"

"Nenek? Apa Nenek masih marah sama Luhan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya tadi, yaitu Dekat pintu. Hening lagi.

"Luhan tahu, kalau Lulu salah. Jadi, tolong maafin Lulu, yah Nenek?"..."Nenek?"

Kini Luhan mulai khawatir, kenapa Neneknya tak membalas sedikitpun pertanyaannya. Ini aneh.

Tangannya bergerak disaku mantel kucel miliknya, setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Kakinya bergerak dengan hati-hati, takut tersandung. Tangannya juga ikut meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari sumber penerangan satu-satunya rumahnya itu.

Lilin.

Dengan lihai, Luhan menyalakan lilin yang ia temukan disalah satu laci diruangan itu. Sedikit ragu, Luhan mengarahkan lilin yang telah dinyalakannya itu ketempat tidur Nenek Liao.

Matanya membulat sempurna tak kala ia tak menemukan sang Nenek ditempat tidurnya. Luhan berjalan dengan terburu-buru ketempat terakhir ia melihat Neneknya, untuk sedikit memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat tidak lah salah.

Bahkan jika ia harus mati detik ini, Ia rela! Asal, ia masih dapat melihat Neneknya. Tubuh kurus Luhan bergetar hebat. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini, Sekali.

Apa Orangtuanya lah yang mengajak Neneknya pergi?

Oh Tuhan, demi apapun, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Luhan ingin memakan kasur dihadapannya. Semoga saja hal buruk itu tak terjadi.

Ctarrr!

Luhan terperanjak. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Rumah sederhananya memanglah butuh yang namanya perbaikan. Udara dingin, tak mampu mengalihkan pikiran Luhan dari Neneknya.

Setelah cukup lama merenung, ia memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan sang Nenek. Baru akan menutup pintu rumah, Luhan mendengar samar sesuatu dari dalam rumahnya. Penasaran akan apa itu, Luhan kembali masuk dan menyalakan lilin yang dapat dijangkaunya. Derap langkahnya mengalun dengan sangat hikmat, tak dapat dipungkiri, jika dia tengah takut saat ini.

Pikiran-pikiran bodoh mulai berselanjar didalam benaknya, entah, pikiran adanya maling atau mungkin Hantu. Kalau masalah maling, dia rada-rada tak yakin, pasalnya, barang apa yang ingin diambil dari rumah sederhananya ini. Televisi saja tak ada.

Luhan melangkah memasuki dapur merangkap sebagai ruang makan pula. Orbs hitam jernihnya mengamati secara teliti setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Tak ada siapapun, pikirnya.

Baru saja akan menghela nafas lega, Luhan sudah lebih dulu dikagetkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari dalam dapur. Luhan memandang horor benda yang jatuh tadi, secara perlahan dia mulai mendekati benda tersebut.

'Hanya gelas jatuh rupanya!', helaan nafas keluar dari bibir lembut Luhan. Mulai dari corak dan bentuk gelas itu diperhatikan dngan seksama oleh Luhan. Dahinya dia kerutkan aneh, seingatnya, Neneknya ataupun dirinya sendiri tak pernah merasa memiliki gelas seperti ini.

Tangannya memutar balikkan gelas bercorak aneh tersebut, tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. 'Telekinesis'. Tangannya meraba pelan ukiran dengan bentuk aneh, Luhan sendiri bingung ini simbol apa coba.

Cukup lama mengamati gelas aneh itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk menaruh benda itu kedalam rak. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Gelas itu jatuh, benar? Seharusnya... Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya, bukan? Just Simple.

Tapi, sayangnya tidak bagi Luhan. Logikanya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. Kepanikan memenuhi otaknya.

Tanpa menyadari apapun, Luhan meninggalkan dapur dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Ingat! Hanya sedikit. Melanjutkan niatan awalnya untuk mencari Nenek Liao diluar.

**Seoul, XX XX 2018**

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gelisah didepan gerbang sebuah sekolah. "Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sih didalam, Kenapa lama banget?" dengusan Chanyeol keluar berbarengan dengan rasa kesalnya yang semakin menjadi.

Lirikan matanya menatap sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar elit ditangan kanannya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya setiap selesai melihat jam tersebut.

"Hyungie~"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memandang orang yang baru saja datang menghampirinya dengan cucuran keringat itu. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang berbelit.

"Sudah?" Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin, Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Ayo!" Chanyeol lebih dulu meninggalkan gerbang yang menjadi saksi kejamnya waktu padanya. Lebay!

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli melihat tingkah Hyungnya itu. 'Aneh!', pikir Sehun polos.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ke TKP. Mereka telah membahas ini kemarin, Ingat?. TKP yang dimaksud disini adalah Ruang Bawah Tanah yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin. Sehun yang mengatakan tak akan ada orang di Ruang Bawah Tanah itu, Eommanya sedang pergi shopping dan kebetulan juga mengajak Eommanya Chanyeol.

Kebetulan sekali, bukan? Hahaha.. Baiklah, tak ada yang kebetulan didunia ini. Sehun yang meminta agar Eommanya pergi untuk membelikannya sebuah PSP baru, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Chanyeol juga meminta untuk dibelikan oleh Eommanya sebuah topi beruang yang lucu. Terjawab, tidak?

Kreekk.

Chanyeol membuka secara perlahan pintu besi dihadapannya saat ini. Setibanya dirumah Sehun, Ia dan pemilik rumah segera bergegas ke Ruang Bawah Tanah yang memang berlokasi dirumah Sehun.

Gelap.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, kegelapan dengan cepat menyambut kedua pemuda KeMal itu. Sehun lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol guna mencari kehangatan. Kalau kalian ingin Kepo seperti mereka, kuberitahu sebuah FAKTA. Ruangan itu Sangat Dingin, bo'!

Jadi wajar saja, jika Sehun merapat pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditempeli tak merasa risih sama sekali, ia malah bingung.. Kenapa Sehun menempelinya seperti cicak yang berada di dinding? Apa bocah ini takut?, pikir polos Chanyeol.

Kuanjurkan padamu Tuan Park Muda jangan sekali-kalinya dirimu mengatakan hal itu pada Tuan Oh Muda, Jika masih ingin melihat koleksi komik doraemonmu besok! Agar kau tidak penasaran dengan tingkah Sehun, kuberitahu, yah. Sehun itu sedang KEDINGINGAN.

'Kedinginan?'.. Dingin darimana coba? Orang disini hangat kok!

Author: Hangat pantatmu! Ini dingin, Oppa! Kaunya saja yang memang punya kekuatan api!

Chanyeol: EH?

Author: Apa? Kenapa melotot padaku, huh? Aku tak punya uang!

Sehun: Kapan kita lanjut shoo—

Author: Bisa diam tidak? Gue potong juga gaji lu! Udah~ Semuanya balik ke posisi masing-masing. Kau juga, Oh Sehun!

Back To Story..

Tak terlalu memperdulikan Sehun yang masih saja menempelinya, Chanyeol mencoba mencari keberadaan stop kontak yang dia perkirakan ta—

Terang.

Suasana ruang bawah tanah tersebut sedikit menghangat, tak seperti sebelumnya dingin dan terasa suram. Sehun telah melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, dan kini Sehun lah yang berjalan paling depan. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ikut masuk lebih kedalam.

Tak ada yang menarik, batin Sehun. Karena memang tak ada yang menarik ditempat ini, hanya beberapa jaring laba-laba saja yang menarik untuk dimusnahkan. Jaring laba-laba? Tunggu.. sepertinya ada yang tak beres disini.

Chanyeol merasakan itu, dan rasa penasarannya bangkit lagi sudah. 'Bukankah Eomma baru-baru ini kemari? Kenapa kondisi tempat ini amat buruk dilihat sih?

"Hyungie." "Channie Hyung..."

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol berbalik menatap Sehun. "Ish.. Ada apa?" bentak Chanyeol. Kesal juga dia lama-lama dekat dengan si Albino cadel itu. "Itu..." tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah kotak yang hampir mirip dengan kotak milik Chanyeol kemarin.

Lari dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar kotak berorname aneh itu. Sekaligus membukanya dengan beringas, Sehun saja yang melihatnya sampai merinding disko.

Sreeettt...

Chanyeol sedikit risih dengan Sehun yang kembali menempelinya, tapi tak ia tegur hanya dia anggap angin lalu. Dua buah perhiasan wanita yang mengkilap menyambut Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika kotak itu terbuka sempurna.

"Wanita sekali, yah Hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian hening sesaat. "Tak ada yang special, Hunnie."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu, "Lalu?"

"Yah, apalagi kalau bukan pulang. Memangnya kau mau bermalam bersama tikus disini?" Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Tidur dengan tikus? Dalam mimpi pun Sehun tak akan sudi!.

"Ayo, Hyung!" dengan cepat Sehun berbalik sembari menarik lengan Chanyeol yang ikut berbalik juga.

THE END. ?

.

.

Sreeettt...

Chanyeol sedikit risih dengan Sehun yang kembali menempelinya, tapi tak ia tegur hanya dia anggap angin lalu. Dua buah perhiasan wanita yang mengkilap menyambut Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika kotak itu terbuka sempurna.

"Wanita sekali, yah Hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian..

"Sedang apa kalian disini, hah?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang semula sibuk dengan perhiasan didalam kotak itu. Dengan gaya dramatis ditambah alunan musik yang tepat, membuat adengan mereka berbalik terlihat kenyen.

.

.

**Guangzhou**_**, **_**XX ****XX ****2017**

"Kami harap anda bisa kuat, Tuan. Kami permisi dulu. Maaf sekali lagi"

Tak ada balasan dari yang disahuti, mengerti akan situasi, beberapa orang yang awal mengerubungi remaja belasan tahun itu perlahan mulai meninggalkannya.

"Ne.. Nenek.." suara lirih yang dipaksa keluar tersebut meluncur seiring dengan deru nafas yang tersendak-sendak. Bukannya suara seseorang yang dipanggilnya yang menyahut, malah desir angin yang menyahutinya.

Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk lesu, kini perlahan terangkat menampakkan wajah lusuhnya yang berlumur liquid bening miliknya sendiri. Dengan sisa tenaga yang seadanya, Luhan meraih surat yang katanya ditemukan bersama mayat sang Nenek.

Mayat? Kalian tak salah baca ataupun saya yang typo, tapi ini sungguhan. Nenek Liao telah meninggal dunia ditemukan di pinggir jalan pada saat hujan mendera Guangzhou selatan siang tadi.

_**Xi Luhan, cucuku tersayang. Maaf kan segala kesalahan Nenek selama ini yang hanya merepotkanmu saja. Nenek tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya, tolong percaya pada ucapan Nenek, Lu.**_

_**Kau harus menemui semua Didimu dan bersama dengan mereka untuk melanjutkan perjuangan Nenek yang belum selesai. Nenek tahu, kau tak akan percaya dengan begitu saja, maka dari itu, Nenek minta padamu agar menemui Huang Mai Na, dia bibimu.**_

_**Dia yang akan mengurusmu nanti. Bersamanya lah kau akan menemukan banyak rahasia tentang EXOplanet. Pergilah kebandara dan mendaratlah dengan selamat di Beijing, Lu. Nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu. Jadilah Telekis yang bertanggung jawab, Xi Luhan, cucuku.**_

_**Han Liao Ji.**_

'Huang Mai Na?'

.

.

**Seoul, XX XX 2018**

"Eom.. Eomma, bukannya ini rahasia? Kenapa menceritakannya pada kami?"

"Karena..." CTAAARRR..

"Itu.." / "Itu Apa?"

Ny. Oh menghela nafas berat, 'Apa sekarang, yah?'

"Itu karena waktu untuk Dark Prince bangkit tak akan lama lagi, Hunnie." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Cerita tentang EXOplanet saja belum ia mengerti dengan baik, ini lagi, Dark Prince, siapa lagi sih? Pangeran dari Afrika, kah?

Ny. Oh melirik penuh makna Ny. Park yang malah asyik membelai rambut Chanyeol. "Ehem.. Kurasa mereka sudah waktunya tahu, Eonnie" bisik Ny. Oh pada Ny. Park.

'Kurasa.'

Ny. Park memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dengan Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Begitupun Sehun yang memang sedari tadi duduk berhadapan dengan sang Eomma.

"Baiklah. Eomma hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi simak dengan baik, 'kay?" Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kompak. Ny. Oh tersenyum, tangannya yang masih terlihat muda perlahan membuka kotak rahasia miliknya dan Yoojun Eonnie –Ny. Park.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, yah, Kami adalah Putri dari Raja dan Ratu yang berkuasa di EXOplanet pada saat perang terjadi. Pada saat itu, Eomma dan saudara-saudara Eomma masih sangat kecil ketika harus diasingkan ke Bumi, terlebih lagi kami harus dipisahkan. Tapi, takdir mempertemukan kami lagi dalam sebuah pertempuran.."

Sehun tercengang mendengarnya, 'Pertempuran?'.

"Pertempuran melawan Dark Prince. Dark Prince adalah Paman Eomma. Dia Kakak Appa Eomma yang memang seharusnya menduduki tahta, tapi karena kecacatannya, ia tak dapat dijadikan sebagai Raja. Ia yang masih tak dapat menerima fakta bahwa Eomma dan saudara-saudara Eomma masih hidup, melakukan serangan pada Bumi. Kalau kalian mencari di internet mengenai badai besar-besaran yang terjadi 23 tahun yang lalu diberbagai belahan dunia, itu merupakan serangan dari Dark Prince!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu? Apa maksud Eomma mengenai 'Sudah Waktunya'?" Ny. Oh menatap serius anaknya, Sehun. "Dark Prince kembali bangkit setelah sebelumnya Eomma, Hyungjin Eonnie, serta saudara-saudara Eomma yang lain mengurungnya disisi lain EXOplanet. Kalian pasti berpikir agar kami dapat menghentikannya kembali, iya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kami sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, lagipula kekuatan kami sudah sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadi,.." . "Jadi, Siapa yang harus melawan Dark Prince itu Eomma?"

"Kalian." Jawab Yoojun singkat. Sehun dan Chanyeol tercengang sekali lagi, "Ta-"

"Kekuatan kami bersumber pada kedua cindera mata ini, Ini, dan Ini.." Hyungjin menyerahkan dua benda berharga miliknya dan Yoojun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memandang kemudian tersenyum bersama, 'Ini menarik!'.

_**Seoul, 21 03 2023**_

Chanyeol berjalan santai memasuki area tempatnya akan menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi, yaitu Seoul University. Universitas impian Chanyeol. Ia bahkan rela belajar mati-matian agar dapat lulus di Universitas besar ini.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu juga, ini hari pertamanya menyandang gelar sebagai Mahasiswa Seoul University. Tentu bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan gelar tersebut, ia harus ikut berbagai macam tes agar masuk Universitas ini, lalu jangan lupakan mengenai OSPEK.

Chanyeol bersumpah, OSPEKnya tahun ini adalah OSPEK Terburuk yang pernah dijalani oleh Namja Jangkung itu. Bagaimana tidak, dihukum oleh senior sampai 10 kali. Bahkan ada senior yang berkata 'Gigi Tebal, kau menyukaiku, yah?', tentu saja Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, lalu dibalas lagi oleh si senior, 'Lalu kenapa kau suka sekali ku hukum, huh? Aku saja yang menghukummu sampai bosan dan muak sendiri melihatmu terus berbuat kesalahan!', Chanyeol sih hanya diam menanggapinya.

Tetapi,.. Setelah melalui berbagai macam cobaan dan rintangan, Chanyeol akhirnya dalam menghirup udara segar Seoul University dengan rasa bangga dan Plonk deh pokoknya!

Pluk

Chanyeol berbalik dengan kecepatan kilat dan menemukan sosok Namja yang,.. Lebih pendek darinya tersenyum canggung kerarahnya. "Ne?"

Namja itu nampak menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersenyum malu-malu, "A. Apa kau tahu Fakultas Seni dimana?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Entah dia bingung karena apa.

"Ne? Bisa kau keraskan lagi suaramu, aku tidak mendengarnya." Namja itu nampak menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "K. Kau.. KAU—"

TBC

Cuap Cuap Akyuu: Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan sudi untuk mereview. Maaf kalau Chapter ini mengecewakan, ataupun Chapter-Chapter berikutnya. Tapi, ini sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa, untuk Chapter 1, mungkin sampai Chapter 3 hanya akan membahas mengenai karakter-karakter para tokoh, dan Masa lalunya. Sekali lagi mangap.

Mau Review? Tidak? Yah Udah.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet

WE ARE...

Alternative Universe© Present

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, milik Pribadi, Keluarga, dan bukan milik Thoco, tentunya. Thoco cuman minjam nama doang, untuk memenuhi kepuasan pribadi semata. Cast bukan milik Thoco, tetapi Fanfic ini murni milik Thoco, berasal dari proses peras otak Thoco sendiri. Harap dimaklumi jika rada ngawur.

Rating: T++ (Teen plus plus).

Genre: Friendship, Brothership, Fantasy, Romance -Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita-.

Cast: Lihat dipostingan sebelumnya.

Warning: Yaoi, BL –BoysLove-, boyxboy, Imajinatif, Abal, OC, OCC, AU, CRACK PAIR , dan banyak lagi.

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**(Tidak bisa baca? Yah, gak usah baca!)**

.

.

Preview Chapter 1

"Maaf. Anda mencari saya?" Ada rasa takut didalam pikirannya. Dari penampilan, pria ini sedikit mencurigakan.

Bukannya menjawab dengan ucapan, pria itu malah menyerahkan sebuah Kalung? 'Tunggu.. Kalung siapa ini?', pikir Xiumin.

.

Duukk..

Chen mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, matanya mengamati kondisi sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa, pikirnya. Dia bahkan sampai mendongak untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun diatas sana.

Saat akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika tak sengaja dia menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah Kalung yang indah. Dengan simbol Kalajengking sebagai Hiasannya.

.

"Paman mencariku?" Tao memamerkan senyum menawannya. Paman tersebut berjalan lebih mendekat kearah Tao, menyerahkan sebuah cincin berbentuk jam pasir pada Tao.

Tao memandang berbinar cincin cantik ditangannya, "Cincin siapa ini Paman? Cantik sekali!" Dia mencoba mengenakan cincin tersebut di jari tengahnya.

"Milikmu, Chronic!"

.

"Mau kubantu?" Remaja itu nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk, 'Apa boleh buat'.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, "Siapa namamu? Namaku, Lorreine" Wanita muda itu mengenalkan dirinya pada remaja yang akan dibantunya itu.

"Kris. Kris Wu"

.

"Suho Hyung tidak asyik. Nanti yang ada Gege malah nggak mau main sama Baekhie lagi! Pokoknya Baekhie gak mau ajak Suho Hyung!" kukuh Baekhyun, nama lengkap Baekhie.

Tiba-Tiba, muncullah seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis, apalagi dimplenya yang menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma.. Zhang Yizing imnida. Panggil Lay saja juga boleh!" Sapa anak kecil tersebut. Ny. Kim terpana dengan senyum seribu watt anak itu. Ny. Kim saja terpana, apalagi Joonmyun.

.

"Tapi,.. Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu!" Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin mengajak Jongin untuk pulang bersama. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, kembali menatap hamparan laut didepannya.

"Bilang saja pada Bibi Do, Aku masih ingin disini!... Mengenang Eommaku.." Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar peneluturan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak beranjak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri, dia ingin menemani Jongin disini. Ikut mengenang Eomma Jongin, Bibinya.

.

Kau adalah penerusku, Lu. Kau adalah Telekinesis selanjutnya".

.

_**Salam Next EXO member's...**_

_**Masa tenang kalian telah habis, kini waktunya kalian untuk kembali.**_

_**Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kecuali diri kalian sendiri.**_

_**Pada saat Bulan Onyx sejajar membentuk sebuah panah dengan bantuan Bintang Lyn,..**_

_**Awal dari semuanya,..**_

_**Bersatulah, Keduabelas, Pangeran EXICT!**_

_**Cinta, Kasih,dan Derita menyertaimu.**_

_**Love, Mr. M**_

.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kami sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, lagipula kekuatan kami sudah sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadi,.." . "Jadi, Siapa yang harus melawan Dark Prince itu Eomma?"

"Kalian." Jawab Yoojun singkat. Sehun dan Chanyeol tercengang sekali lagi, "Ta-"

"Kekuatan kami bersumber pada kedua cindera mata ini, Ini, dan Ini.." Hyungjin menyerahkan dua benda berharga miliknya dan Yoojun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memandang kemudian tersenyum bersama, 'Ini menarik!'.

Chappie 2

_**Seoul University, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"K. KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?" Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar teriakan Namja didepannya itu. Apakah perintahnya terlalu jelas? Sampai-sampai Namja itu membesarkan volume suaranya hingga seperti itu.

Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar membatu ditempatnya. Lidahnya keluh, Jantungnya, penopang kehidupannya juga tak banyak membantu, malah menyusahkan.

**Chanyeol Imagination.**

Namja yang baru saja berteriak padanya tiba-tiba mengubah wujudnya menjadi seperti—

Author maupun Chanyeol tak dapat mendeskrpsikan sebagaimana Jelek dan Menyeramkannya Monster yang kini tengah menatap Chanyeol lapar.

Kalian tak salah baca. Ataupun Author yang terlalu lebay berkata, karena ini kenyataannya. Namja itu benar-benar berubah menjadi Monster. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan Monster ini ketimbang Monster yang banyak bermunculan di buku dongeng anak-anak.

Monster itu terlihat bergerak dengan cepat mengejar Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah Kabur duluan. Sebuah cekikikan mencekam yang Monster itu luncurkan mampu membuat celana Chanyeol seketika basah. Bukan basah seperti yang Yadongers bayangkan, tapi ini efek samping dari rasa ketakutan Chanyeol saat ini. Jangan ngeres, 'kay?! #Dirajam.

PLUKK

Dengan refleks Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat saat ia mulai merasakan sebuah tangan maha besar menggenggam pundaknya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu ia banggakan karena tingginya yang menjulang, bergetar hebat kala Monster yang mulanya adalah seorang Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, secara perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol, seolah melayang diudara. Chanyeol harusnya sudah mati, bukan? Tapi,.. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian mata Chanyeol mulai terbuka kembali.

**Chanyeol Imagination End.**

Entah karena ketakutan berlebih atau Chanyeol memang tengah menghayati Imaginasi didalam sana. Ia sampai benar-benar memejamkan matanya erat, seperti dalam Imajinasinya. Dan seperti terulang kembali, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikut membuka matanya dengan sangat amat perlahan.

Chanyeol masih mencoba menyempurnakan warna dalam penglihatannya, dan Ia melihat Mon- Ani maksudnya Namja pendek yang berteriak tadi merangkap menjadi objek Imajinasi Lebay singkat Chanyeol.

Namja itu memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol, alisnya bertautan saling menyapa. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan tingkah konyol bin absurd Chanyeol barusan. "Gwaenchana?"

Cempreng. Itu yang ditangkap radar telinga Chanyeol ketika Namja pendek itu kembali bersuara. Chanyeol nampaknya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari Imaginasi Lebay tadi deh, lihat saja wajah anenhnya itu. Mengerikan.

"Sudahlah! Aku cari saja sendiri, Dasar Tiang!" sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari Chanyeol, Namja Pendek itu sempat mengeluarkan ejekan pada Chanyeol, namun di luar dugaan Author sodara-sodara.

Chanyeol seolah tuli. Ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Namja Pendek itu padanya tadi. Jadi, dia tak merespon perkataan Namja Pendek itu. Mm..

Apa menurut kalian, ada baiknya kita mengganti sebutan 'Namja Pendek', itu terdengar sedikit keterlaluan. Bagaimana? #ReaderMengangguk.

Baiklah! Kita panggil Namja Pendek itu dengan nama KIM BAEKHYUN. Pernah dengar? Yasudah.

.

Baekhyun mendengus mengingat kejadian tadi, kalau dipikir-pikir. Baekhyun pasti sedang menyesal karena bisa-bisanya dia bersuara amat kecil seperti tadi. Sesal. Malu. Jengkel bercampur menjadi satu.

Mulai saat ini, Baekhyun berjanji tak akan mengikuti saran apapun dari Hyungnya, Kim Suho Pabo itu lagi. Hyungnya hanya dapat menyusahkan dirinya saja, dari Dulu sampaaaiii Sekarang.

Nampaknya Seoul University harus dengan segera menyediakan pemandu, yah untuk membantu orang-orang seperti Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun sempat bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Seoul University ini Kampus atau Labirin sih, kenapa ada banyak lorong-lorong tak jelas di Kampus ini?

Baekhyun sedang tak berada diacara televisi, kan? Itu loh yang biasa mengerjai orang-orang. Entah apalah namanya, Baekhyun tak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah FAKULTAS SENI DIMANA?

Baekhyun tak tahu telah berapa lama dia berjalan. Tapi, yang dia tahu adalah dia tak sampai-sampai ditempat tujuan.

Entah karena lelah atau memang Baekhyun sudah menyerah, ia malah memutuskan selonjoran disebuah taman yang sejuk. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup semua oksigen yang berada disekelilingnya dengan rakus. Seolah-olah besok tak ada lagi yang namanya Oksigen gratis didunia ini.

"Baekkie?" dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kirinya. Dan ia...

"Huuuaaa~ Minnie Gege!"

Namja yang diteriaki oleh Baekhyun tersenyum didalam dekapan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Minnie aka Xiumin tersenyum tulus sekali lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heum? Kenapa tak masuk ke kelasmu?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya imut, "Itu, aku juga mau, Ge. Tapi,.. Hikss.. Hikss.. AKU TIDAK TAHU KELASKU DIMANA,,.. HHUUUEEEE"

Xiumin hanya memasang tampak biasa aja, meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan jika sebenarnya telinganya terasa pengang. "Sudah, tidak usah menangis seperti itu. Gege akan mengantarmu. Fakultas Seni, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos, Xiumin sih hanya tersenyum sembari menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Hanya satu yang diharapkan Baekhyun, 'Moga-moga kelasnya tidak jauh lagi. Ini sungguh melelahkan, jika tak seperti yang diharapkan. Amin!'.

Tuhan menyayangimu, Kim Baekhyun. Kau sudah tiba dikelasmu, Selamat, Selamat, Hahahah...

.

.

_**Jongno-gu, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

Seorang Yeo- Plakkk!

Hehehe.. Mangap, maksudnya Seorang Namja yang terlihat bersantai dengan secangkir cokelat hangat yang amat menggiurkan. Kita panggil dia Luhan saja, setuju?

Namja dengan nama Luhan itu nampak sangat menikmati waktu santainya saat ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berkhayal bahwa bidadari-bidadari surga tengah menyuapinya anggur segar dengan sebuah senyum menggoda.

Oh Astaga, kalian harus melihat betapa mesum dan mengerikannya senyum Luhan saat ini. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, dan terciptalah sebuah seringai. Baiklah, Lupakan saja manusia Lohan itu.

Mari kita berkeliling.

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan bersantai tadi, kita dapat menemukan seekor binatang lang- Baiklah seorang Huang Zitao maksudnya. Dia terlihat tengah serius dengan komputer didepannya, sama kayak saya, hehehe...

Ayo kita tebak, Luhan dan Tao sedang berada dimana sekarang? Yang bisa tebak, aku kasih cium sayang deh, mau?

Tempatnya Hangat, bukan hanya Luhan dan Tao yang berada disana, banyak Buku, banyak Pulpen, ada Komputer, juga ada Luhan dan Tao, terus clue terakhir. Ada sebuah benda besar dan empuk.

Ketebak, tidak?

"Tao-ie, sudah belum?" Tao menggeleng tanpa menengok kearah Luhan. "Baiklah. Gege pulang duluan, ne?" Luhan sudah akan merapikan barang bawaannya kalau saja tak segera Tao menghentikannya.

"Lulu-ge tega ninggalin Tao sendiri disini. Nanti kal-"

"Zitao,.. tidak akan ada yang menculikmu baby panda~. Percaya sama gege, ne?" Tao mengangguk dengan ekspresi sebal yang amat imut. "Baiklah. Telpon gege kalau sudah mau pulang, ne?" Tao sekarang nampak seperti anak anjing yang sangat imyuutt dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya itu.

Hah~ Aku akan pingsan jika seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan selamat jika Tao terus menampakkan wajah seperti itu? Sungguh menggemaskan. "Take Care, Lu-gege~"

"Hushh~"

Tao langsung bungkam seketika mendengar suara yang bagai petir menyambar-nyambar itu. Tao tak akan mau ketempat ini lagi kalau masih ada Nenek Sihir itu. Mengerikan, hiii~

.

.

_**Seoul University, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"Suho Hyung~"

Seorang Namja dengan tinggi kira-kira 173 cm terlihat berbalik, dan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Namja yang bernama Suho itu tersenyum manis ketika tahu siapa yang menyebut namanya tadi. "Ada apa, Xing-ie?"

Seorang Namja lagi dengan sedikit dimple dikedua pipinya nampak berjalan riang kearah Suho dengan memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Mmm.. Begini Hyung, Baekkie kan sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita makan ber-empat?"

Suho terlihat mengusap dagunya, kebiasaan Suho jika berpikir. Cukup lama menunggu, Lay aka Xing-ie dengan sepihak memutuskan kesimpulan. "Baiklah! Aku akan tunggu Hyung di Kantin nanti! Awas kalau tidak datang, kulaporkan pada Raena Eomma!"

Setelah semua kalimatnya selesai, Lay langsung tanjap gas keluar ruang kelas Suho. Sedangkan yang ditinggal sendiri hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin Suho akan sedikit menyesali takdirnya yang harus bertemu dengan orang-orang bernama Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun itu. Ahh~

.

.

_**Ottawa, Kanada , 21 03 2023**_

"Kris?"

"Iya Dad?"

"Besok Daddy dan Mommy akan pindah ke Roma, kau mau ikut?"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, juga tak apa-apa"

"..."

"Kris? Kau baik sayang?"

"Eh? Baik, Mom. Tapi,.. Apa pindahnya tidak bisa diundur dulu? 2 minggu atau 1 minggu lagi, bisa?"

Sepasang suami-istri dengan usia yang bisa dikatakan sudah tidak muda lagi, tersenyum memandang air muka sang anak tunggal. "Sebenarnya bisa saja. Tapi, ka-"

"Memangnya ada yang ingin kau lakukan bersama kami, Kris?" sang Istri –Wu Xia Ji memandang bingung Suaminya. Xia Ji pun tak luput untuk memperhatikan mimik, Kris, Anaknya.

Kris mengangguk, "Iya" jawaban Kris yang tegas membuat sebuah senyum terukir diwajah, Wu Lu Fan, Ayah Kris. "Kapan penerbangannya, Kris?" senyum itu masih berada diwajah Lu Fan.

Bahkan ketika Kris memandangnya bingung, bukan hanya Kris tapi Xia Ji juga memandangnya bingung. "Daddy sudah tahu?" Lu Fan mengangguk. "Tahu apa, heum? Apa Mommy melewatkan sesuatu?"

Merasa ada yang tak diketahuinya, Xia Ji segera meminta penjelasan. Dan setelah semuanya jelas, Xia Ji akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum sama seperti Lu Fan. "Mommy memang lupa, yah?"

Xia Ji tersenyum canggung sembari menunduk, "Abis kita sudah lama tidak ke makam Lorreine. Jadi, Mommy lupa. Hehe.." Lu Fan dan Kris sama-sama menggeleng dengan tampang non ekspresi.

Xia Ji yang melihat itu, ia memandang kesal Lu Fan dan Kris, setelahnya langsung melenggang pergi dengan wajah bete. "Aku tidak akan masak malam ini!"

Itulah pesan terakhir Xia Ji mengakhiri pertemuan keluarga hari ini, setelahnya bunyi pintu yang terhentak keras menggema di Mansion Wu penanda benar-benar berakhirnya pertemuan itu.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan , 21 03 2023**_

"A. Aku. Aku Berhasil?" semua orang yang berada disekitar Seorang Namja bernama Chen, hanya mampu memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Harus berapa kali lagi kuucapkan agar kau paham, Chen?"

"Tidak akan"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan paham~ Ini Keajaiban~~~~" teriakan Chen yang tak dapat dikatakan kecil itu terngiang terus ditelinga Kaira. "Kau seharusnya tak berada disini, Chen! Kau cocoknya diatas panggung dan bernyanyi, bukan malah menjadi pelayan rendah seperti sekarang~ Nasibmu sungguh menjengkelkan~"

Chen tersenyum, "Tapi, Nasib menjengkelkan itu sekarang mengantarkanku ke Nasib mujurku, kan?" Kaira mengangguk kagum, "Benar. Kau Benar. Dunia memang sebuah roda, itu kenyataan!"

Teman-teman Chen dan Kaira tertawa bersama seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seorang dari mereka. Chen Mereka yang amat beruntung.

Mungkin Chen harus berterima kasih pada teman-temannya ini. Mereka sama sekali tak iri atau membencinya karena berhasil pergi ke Korea Selatan.

Namun, ini semua mungkin akan lebih melelahkan untuk kedepannya. Kerja di Negara yang tidak dikenal, itu bukan mudah bagi orang seperti Chen.

Chen sangaaaaaattt lemah dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang baru. Lagipula, banyak yang mengatakan kalau ingin hidup di Korea butuh banyak koneksi. Dan yang dibutuhkan Chen hanya teman yang dapat membantunya.

Seperti Mereka.

Kaira dan teman-teman Chen yang lain memandang bingung orang yang akan berangkat ke Korea lusa itu, si Kepala Kotak, Chen.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tak usah khawatir!" Chen memandang Jin. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengangguk. "Jongin sudah bersedia berbagi tempat tinggal denganmu selama disana. Jadi, tak usah khawatir, 'kay?"

"Apa tak merepotkan?" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak akan. Dia anak yang baik, yah~ Rada jahil, sih, tapi aku jamin, dia bisa membantumu"

" ,.. Apa dia tahu keanehanku?" Jin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak beritahu dia. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Dia sama anehnya denganmu~"

Chen tak bisa langsung bernafas lega, pasalnya, tak ada yang dapat tahan dengan keanehannya, kecuali teman-temannya ini. Itu sesuatu yang serius, kupikir.

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah larut. Chen, kita pulang bersama, yah?"

Chen tersenyum, sepertinya dia amat menyayangi teman-temannya ini. "Yasudah. Kita pulang rame-rame saja, bagaimana?"

"Baik!" sorak yang lainnya, termasuk Chen juga. Biarlah, Malam ini menjadi malam kenangan untuknya. Sebelum semuanya berubah.

.

.

_**Seocho-gu, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"Kai?"

"ZZZzzzz"

"YAKK! KIM JONG IN BANGUUUUUNNN!" Brukkk...

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, saat samar-samar terdengar dentuman keras dari dalam. Ini sudah pasti, si Kai itu sudah bangun. "HYUNG TUNGGU KAU DI RUANG MAKAN! CEPAT!"

Kyungsoo tak menghilangkan senyum bahagianya. Nampaknya dia amat sangat bahagia saat ini, iya kan?

Bahagia diatas kesakitan sesosok makhluk misterius berwarna hitam didalam sana. Kyungsoo sungguh tega memperlakukan seorang Kim Jong In yang tamvan ini dengan kasar seperti tadi. Ini,.. KDRK –Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Kontrakan. Betul, tidak?

Kita harus melaporkan Do Kyungsoo, Namja super imut itu ke KOMNAS HAMA –Komisi Nasional Hak Asasi Makhluk Abstrak guna mencari setitik cahaya mahadewi keadilan bagi Kai, Makhluk Abstrak Ter-Tamvan dan Ter-Absurd di Jagad Perwayangan.

Baiklah. Kita lupakan dulu masalah hukum yang akan Coming Soon pada Kyungsoo itu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bantu Kai agar cepat sembuh. Hening Cipta DIMULAI!.

SELESAI!

Sungguh kemalangan bagi Kai siang ini. Baru saja ia ingin bermimpi indah bersama Miami, eh malah terganggu dengan datangnya Mummy Soo.

Bukan hanya gagal berlayar di lautan mimpi, Kai juga harus menerima ciuman selamat bangun dari semen beton tempatnya biasa berpijak. Sungguh Nasib Sialmu, Nak!

Tak ingin mengulur waktu dengan bermesraan bersama semen beton, Kai segera bangkit dari kejatuhannya dan meninggalkan kekasih barunya. Semen Beton Ter-unyuu-nya Kai.

"Kau keterlaluan Hyung." protes Kai. Kyungsoo masih tenang-tenang aja tuh, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok lain seperti Kai ini. Masih adem anyem menyantap Makan Siangnya.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendelan yang tak jauh darinya. "Makan."

Kai tampak tak peduli. Balas Dendam, yah?

Balas Dendam pada Innocent Devil? Yakin Berani? #KaiMenggeleng.

Dengan pertimbangan dan musyawarah yang sengit, Kai memutuskan untuk ikut menyantap Makanan dihadapannya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar denting garpu dan sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri makannya dengan tenang. Menggeser kursinya, dan berdiri. Menuju Wastafel untuk mencuci piring kotor yang sudah beranak pinang. Semakin Banyak saja!

"Jadi, kau nanti mau menjemputnya, Kai-ah?"

"..."

"Hyung boleh ikut, yah?"

"..."

"Aisshhh... Jangan bersikap pelit pada Hyung, Bodoh. Pokoknya Hyung harus ikut!"

"Kenapa?" Kai kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo, dia menyerahkan piring makannya. "Hyung harus mengenalnya dulu, Kai-ah! Kau hanya akan tinggal berdua dengannya nanti di Apartment ini. Jadi, Hyung harus berbincang sedikit dengannya nanti!"

Kai langsung pergi setelah mencuci bersih tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Kupikir Kyungsoo ini orang yang sangat aneehhh. Bahkan lebih aneh ketimbang Author. Sejak tadi kerjaannya hanya tersenyum. Manis sih, tapi,.. Rada ngeri juga ngelihatnya.

.

.

_**Seoul University, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"Oh Astaga... Suho Hyung mana, sih?"

Tak ada yang menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun kali ini. Mungkin Lay dan Xiumin sudah lelah kali, yah?. "Ge?"

Tak ditanggapi lagi. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Kalian Jahat!"

Lay melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun, bibirnya terangkat sedikit juga. "Berhenti merajuk, Kim Baekhyun. Kau Jelek jika begitu!"

Perkataan sadis Xiumin, sungguh tepat sasaran. Baekhyun diam tanpa ekspresi berarti. Lay iba juga melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Suho Hyung pasti akan datang, Baekkie. Dia sudah kuancam tadi. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain datang kemari. Tak usah menanyakannya lagi, 'kay?"

Keajaiban. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia bagai robot yang amat taat kepada perintah tuannya tadi.

Xiumin mencibir kemesraan Baekhyun dan Lay. Baekhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek. Sedangkan Lay cuman menggelengkan kepalanya biasa saja. "Bilang saja kalau Minnie gege iri. Iya kan?"

Xiumin memandang tak suka kearah Baekhyun. "Iri? Aku tak kenal kosa kata itu. Jadi,.." ditariknya Lay mendekat kearahnya, menjauhi Baekhyun. "Jauhi LayKU!" final Xiumin. Matanya melotot kesal kearah Baekhyun.

Beda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang cemberut, matanya berkaca-kaca. Nampaknya dia akan menangis deh.. "Lay-ge..." mata Baekhyun terlihat makin berkaca-kaca. Bahkan suaranya yang menyerukan nama Lay terdengar sangat lirih ditelinga.

Lay terkejut dengan wajah cemas, ditatapnya Xiumin dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi, Xiumin acuh dengan hal itu. "KIM JOON MYEON!"

Semua orang tersentak dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Xiumin. Suho juga nampak terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Dia baru sampai, jadi masalah apa yang telah dibuatnya sekarang, huh?

Baekhyun sempat terkejut, tapi tak lama. Karena dia langsung berlari kepelukan Lay, yang telah bebas dari kekangan Xiumin tadi. Suho benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa dia yang jelas baru sampai, langsung disambut dengan pekikan murka dari Xiumin?

"Ada apa ini?"

"..." Hening.

Namja tiang yang muncul secara mendadak itu diacuhkan. Tapi, tetap diperhatikan, namun sayang. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "KAU! SIAPA?"

Namja tiang aka Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah semua normal, baru dia membuka telinganya kembali. "Aku?" Xiumin mengangguk tak sabar.

"Ah, nde. Park Chanyeol imnida. Dan adik manis ini siapa?"

Semuanya terbelalak dengan panggilan Chanyeol untuk Xiumin. "ADIK MANIS KAU... bilang?" awalnya Xiumin kembali berteriak nyaring, tapi, diakhir kalimatnya, dia malah tersenyum malu-malu kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

_**Jongno-gu, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"Kudengar kalian tadi sedang membicarakan Oh Sehun, benar kan?" seorang Remaja muda memandang aneh kearah Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. 'Ahjumma ini terlihat seperti alien', dapat kutebak pikirannya.

"Ani." Remaja muda itu kini sudah ngacir, menghindari Ahjumma yang dianggapnya alien. "Tak sopan" ditatapnya Remaja muda itu sekali lagi, lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika bertemu langsung" Ahjumma aneh itu sepertinya tengah berpikir keras, "Tapi,... Bagaimana?" eksprsinya begitu, malah semakin terlihat jelas pula beberapa kerutan halus diwajahnya.

"Berjalan sedikit bukan hal buruk sepertinya." setelahnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan anggun

SungHwang High School.

Masih terlihat sepi. Nampaknya belum waktunya dia berada disini. Saat akan kembali berjalan, setelah sempat beberapa menit berdiri didepan gerbang SungHwang High School, Ahjumma aneh itu terlihat memandang Intens jalanan didepannya. Bukan jalanan tersebut yang dilihatinya, namun. Seorang Namja muda yang berjalan riang kearahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tersenyum melihat Namja itu, tapi ia masih dapat mengontrolnya. Dan ketika Namja itu belum akan melewatinya, dengan sigap Ahjumma aneh itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dia tak terkejut dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Namja itu, baginya itu wajar. "Lorreine"

Namja itu bingung, "Maaf Bi. Aku terlahir dengan nama Huang Zi Tao bukan Lorreine. Lagipul-"

"Namaku Lorreine. Dan aku tahu kau siapa. Huang ZiTao, Chronic, iya kan?" bukan hanya bingung, Tao juga merasa ketakutan saat Ahjumma yang mengaku namanya Lorreine itu,...

"Aku tahu semuanya. Kita sama." Tao benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa maksud Ahjumma itu dengan 'Kita sama'?

"Bantu aku mengumpulkan semuanya. Dan kau akan mengerti" tubuh Tao semakin bergetar, bahkan melebihi yang sebelumnya. "Kita bicara ditempat lain."

.

.

_**Seoul University, Seoul , 21 03 2023**_

"Aku akan membawa Minnie Ge ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa besok,.. Jadi, tak usah khawatir" Lay berujar dengan nada kelewat aneh. Seolah seseorang yang disinggungnya adalah Hantu yang mengerikan.

"Kurang efektif. Apa setelah dia berakhir dengan Rusa gila itu, dia menjadi,... Gila, mungkin...?" Suho juga berujar dengan hati-hati sama dengan Lay tadi. Baekhyun mengamini ucapan Hyungnya barusan.

"Seharusnya dia tak usah berperilaku semengerikan ini. Bukannya ini sudah berulang kali?" Suho kembali berpendapat. Jujur, bukan hanya Author yang bingung, tapi Chanyeol juga. Dia baru bergabung dengan Group ini tadi.

Mungkin,.. Bukan Group juga sebenarnya. Dan jika bertanya, tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Jadi, tak ingin membuang tenaga, itu baik.

Kalian jelas penasaran, ada apa, iya kan?

Masih ingat ketika Chanyeol mengatakan Xiumin sebagai 'Adik Manis'? semenjak itu, Xiumin jadi menempel terus pada Chanyeol, dengan senyum lebar tentunya. Jangan hanya katakan 'Oh', bantulah Chanyeol!

Bukan perihal mudah untuk memisahkan Xiumin dari sesuatu yang menarik baginya, dalam kasus ini seseorang yang menarik bagi Xiumin, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah mengujinya. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, sungguh indah. Jidat Baekhyun menjadi merah karena ditabok dengan amat keras oleh Xiumin, itu hal biasa bagi Baekhyun, Suho, Lay dan Liyin. Meski Liyin adalah Ibu Xiumin, jangan sangka Namja rada gempal itu tidak akan menyakiti Ibunya sendiri. Liyin dan Xiumin bahkan akan terlihat bagai Kucing dan Anjing jika tak sejalan.

Itu barulah gambaran singkat mengenai Kerasnya Xiumin. Kalian akan tahu lebih dalam jika terus berdekatan dengannya.

.

.

_**Jongno-gu, Seoul , 21 02 2023**_

'Cari seorang Pemuda sepertimu bernama Oh Sehun dan bawa dia kemari. Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau salah satu murid SungHwang High School, jadi itu pasti memudahkanmu menemukannya disekolah itu. Dan akan kuberitahu lagi yang lainnya.'

Ucapan seorang Ahjumma bernama Lorreine terekam jelas dibenak Tao. 'Oh Sehun', sejak tadi dikepalanya terus memanggil nama tersebut.

Seakan-akan Dia dan Orang itu sudah mengenal. Tao sendiri bingung dengan semua ini. Awalnya ia ingin tak menggubris semua perkataan Ahjumma itu, namun ada sesuatu. Yang Tao tak tahu sesuatu itu apa.

Juga, lebih anehnya lagi, Tao masih saja menuruti permintaan Ahjumma itu. Mencari Oh Sehun.

.

Sudah sejam lebih Tao berkeliling, tapi tak ditemukannya juga si Oh Sehun itu. Bertanya sana-sini, tapi tetap saja NOL BESAR.

Bahkan Tao sudah hampir putus asa. Kalau Luhan tahu ini terjadi, sudah dipastikan Tao akan dikurung dikamarnya seharian. Tao, ah bukan, Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa seorang Huang Lu Han amat protektif terhadap Huang Zi Tao.

Tapi, karena Luhan tak tahu ini ternadi, makanya Tao sekarang sungguh menderita. Dia sangat ingin ini cepat kelar, ia dapat menemukan Oh Sehun, lalu menanyakan perihal banyak rahasia yang disindir oleh Lorreine tadi.

Tujuan akhirnya, Toilet. Tao sebenarnya tidak ingin kesini. Namun, apa boleh buat. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang belum Tao kunjungi sejak tadi. Kecil kemungkinan Oh Sehun berada ditempat ini.

Kalau memang tak ada, Tao akan memilih melupakan semua ini. Kemudian memulai kehidupan barunya tanpa iming-iming Rahasia Masa Lalu.

Ditekannya agak kebawah knop pintu Toilet dengan tekanan pelan, dan terbukalah. Kemudian didorongnya sedikit pintu itu, hingga terciptalah celah yang tak terlalu besar. Takut-takut ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan sisa-sisa metabolisme dalam tubuhnya.

Terdengar samar-samar suara seseorang dari dalam. Tao belum melihatnya, dan sepertinya seseorang itu Namja. Jelas dari suaranya yang berat.

"Oh Sehun?" suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tao jadi khawatir. Siapa tahu suara tadi bukan dari Manusia, tapi,...

"Oh Sehun?" sekali lagi Tao bersuara, dan masih tak ada pula tanggapan. Atau setidaknya suara sesuatu.

Penasaran. Tao lebih membuka lebar pintu Toilet tersebut, dan dilihatnya seorang Namja dengan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah memandangnya bingung. "Kau. Siapa?"

Namja itu bersuara. Tao tak menjawab, dia malah lebih menatap Intens Namja itu. Pandangannya jatuh pada Nametag dibaju Namja itu, 'Oh Sehun'.

"Oh Sehun?" Namja itu terlihat makin kebingungan dan sedikit merasa aneh dengan Pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam Toilet itu. Tapi, Namja itu tetap mengangguk meski dengan ekspresi bingung + aneh.

Setelah puas dengan jawaban Namja itu. Tao memasuki Toilet itu lebih dalam. Mendekat ke Namja itu.

Dia punya nama, kan?! Panggil Namja itu dengan Oh Sehun, 'kay?!

"Aeronic. Pengendali Udara." Sehun terdiam beberapa lama. Sedangkan Tao sudah sibuk dengan cermin Toilet. Entah sejak kapan dia begitu. Tapi, Sehun nampak tak peduli dengan itu, yang menjadi objek menariknya adalah...

Pemuda itu -Tao- mengetahui mengenai Keahliannya? Itu bagus. Dan menarik tentunya, itu yang Sehun rasakan . "Kau?"

"Huang Zi Tao. Chronic." Sehun paham sekarang. Pantas saja Pemuda dengan nama Tao itu mengetahui Keahliannya, dia sama dengan Sehun. Chronic, yah?

"Jad-" belum selesai mengutarakan perasaannya, Tao sudah lebih dulu menarik Sehun keluar Toilet, meninggalkan alat-alat kebersihan yang berserakan di Lantai.

Kuberitahu Info kecil. Sehun berada di Toilet itu karena hari ini merupakan piketnya. Dan dia harus membersihkan Toilet sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya atas amanah yang diembannya.

Mm..., Mungkin besok akan menjadi melelahkan untuk Sehun.

_**Seocho-gu, Seoul , 22 03 2023**_

Kyungsoo melihat banyak tumpukan buku diatas meja belajar Kai. Apa mungkin Kai akan ujian?

"Kuharap partner Kai nanti adalah orang yang sabaran. Jika tidak,.. Pasti akan menyusahkan."

Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan barang-barang Kai yang berserakan, dan menyimpannya ditempat semestinya.

Merapikan tempat tidur Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sudah kebiasaan Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Bahkan jauh sebelum Dia dan Kai memilih pindah ke Seoul dan jauh dari Kampungnya, Mokpo.

Setelah tempat tidur beres, gerakannya beralih membereskan meja belajar Kai yang tampak acak-acakan.

Dibenturkannya buku Kai pada meja guna merapikan beberapa kertas yang nampak mencuat. Terlepas atau sudah tersobek mungkin. Srett...

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jatuhnya salah satu kertas yang terlempar keluar buku Kai yang tengah dirapikannya. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya untuk meraih kertas itu, dipandanginya lama. Hingga tanpa sadar air mukanya berubah tegang.

"Kenapa masih mencarinya?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Tak akan ada yang meresponmu jika begitu, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kewajibanku, Hyung."

Kyungsoo tak berbalik ataupun bergerak sedikitpun. Dilihat dari keterdiamannya itu, di pasti sudah tahu siapa yang bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa harus?" tubuh kecil Kyungsoo bergetar halus, ditahannya amarah dan kesedihannya. "Ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk Mendiang Ibuku dan Mendiang Hana Ahjumma"

Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya. Harus. Dia harus melupakannya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kai harus menyinggung dan mencari tahunya lagi? Apa tidak cukup kehidupan mereka yang sekarang?

Kyungsoo bahagia dengan yang sudah berlalu. Jadi, untuk apa diungkit dan digali lagi? Kyungsoo mengerti mengenai Mendiang Ibunya dan Ibu Kai. Tapi,.. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sungguh lelah dengan yang terjadi. Semua dimasa lalu, itu memuakkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Sudah cukup dengan keanehannya yang didapat dari Masa Lalu itu. Kyungsoo juga sudah berhenti berpikir mengenai Ibu Kandungnya. Ibunya saat ini adalah Do Yoon Ji.

"Sebaiknya buang dan lupakan semua ini." Kyungsoo berujar tegas dan dingin. Ditengok dari raut wajahnya dia nampak sangat tak menyukai kelakuan Kai saat ini.

Kai hanya diam. Diamnya dia bukan karena dia mengiyakan anjuran Kyungsoo tadi.

Kai tak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan sekalipun arwah Ibunya datang dan menyuruhnya agar berhenti, Kai tetap akan berjuang.

Kai tak akan pernah berhenti ditengah jalan. Dia baru akan berhenti jika mengetahui akhir dari semua ini.

Happy Ending or Sad Ending, itu prioritas Kai saat ini.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan , 22 02 2023**_

Chen terlihat sangat cocok dengan style yang digunakannya saat ini. Meskipun tak terlalu paham mengenai fashion, Chen tetap saja masih tahu cara mencocokkan pakaian yang satu dengan pakaian yang lainnya.

Casual style. Chen sudah terlalu paham dengan style satu ini. Jadi tak sulit baginya untuk berpakaian seperti ini.

Hari spesial. Harus berpenampilan spesial pula, itu yang Chen pikirkan sebelum berpakaian tadi. Hari terakhirnya bekerja ditempatnya mencari Nafkah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ini cukup sulit bagi Chen. Tapi, demi Masa Depannya. Ia akan melakukannya.

.

.

_**Seoul University, Seoul , 22 03 2023**_

Luhan memasuki kantin Seoul University dengan tenang serta keep calm. Tak tergesa-gesa seperti mahasiswa lainnya.

Dicarinya tempat strategis untuk ketenangan. Dan juga agar lebih nyaman berchat ria dengan Tao, Didinya yang paling imuut.

.

"Itu... Bukannya itu Huang Luhan, yah?" Seorang dari Tiga Mahasiswi yang duduk tak jauh dari Luhan berujar sembari menatap objek pembicaraan. Dua Mahasiswi lainnya ikut memandang objek, alias Luhan. Anggap saja Tiga Mahasiswi itu bernama Yunhee, Hanee, dan Yuji.

"Iya, itu memang Luhan. Ada apa?" Hanee membalas perkataan Yunhee dengan tenang. Yunhee sedikit menautkan alisnya, masih dengan matanya menatap Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Xiumin tidak bersama dengannya, itu sedikit aneh menurutku" Hanee hanya diam. Yunhee juga diam.

"Itu Xiumin Oppa, Eon." Yuji berujar dengan tangan menunjuk kearah Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Suho yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Hanee dan Yunhee jelas dengan cepat mengikuti arah tunjuk Yuji. Dan benar saja, Itu Xiumin. Lalu..

Hanee lebih dulu kembali keposisi awalnya, tak lagi menengok kebelakang. "Atau jangan-jangan..."

Yunhee dan Yuji memandang Hanee penasaran, Atau Jangan-Jangan, apa?

"Kudengar, mereka berdua sudah putus. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya hoaz, tapi setelah melihat ini. Rumor itu memang benar." Hanee berdecak heran. Tak menyangkah Luhan dan Xiumin yang notabenenya adalah Couple Ter-Romantis bisa juga putus. Yunhee memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sedangkan Yuji hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi,.."

Hanee memandang Yunhee yang bersuara. "Bukankah kemarin-kemarin mereka baik-baik saja, yah? Kenapa sekarang malah putus? Ini membingungkan." Yuji hanya diam, mungkin karena dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun, jadinya hanya diam saja.

Hanee mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Yunhee tadi, "Ini mungkin saja sama dengan Hubungan Luhan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia selalu putus dengan kekasihnya, padahal baru saja berpacaran. Dan mungkin itu juga terjadi sekarang, pada Xiumin." Yuji mulai paham. Makanya dia mengangguk paling antusias.

"Kalau Hubungan Luhan dengan mantan-mantanya yang dulu itu berakhir, aku tahu alasannya. Tapi, untuk Xiumin, entahlah."

Hanee mengangguk. "Masalah Brother Complex yang Luhan alamilah penyebab utama berakhir dengan cepatnya Hubungan yang Luhan jalani. Mungkin Xiumin sudah sadar kali, kalau Luhan itu punya gangguan." Yuji mengamini setiap kata Hanee. Kalau Yunhee hanya memandang, entah tatapan bermakna apa yang Yunhee layangkan pada sosok Luhan.

.

Terlalu biasa. Hingga membuat Luhan benar-benar tak dapat mendengar semua yang orang lain katakan tentangnya. Seolah dia hanya tinggal didunia ini dengan Tao saja.

Tao. Tao. Tao. Dan Tao. Semuanya tentang Tao. Luhan pikir yang dialaminya sekarang bukanlah sebuah Ganggung, seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Tetapi hanya sekedar sebuah rasa ingin melindungi.

Luhan bersumpah demi arwah Neneknya, dia sama sekali tidak Incest, atau apapun istilah yang kalian paham. Sudah Luhan katakan bahwa dia hanya ingin selalu melindungi Tao pada semua orang yang menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Hahaha.. Tapi pada akhirnya, tak sesuai harapan. Tak ada yang bertahan dengan Luhan, Xiumin sekalipun. Seseorang yang Luhan pikir bisa bertahan.

Jujur, Luhan sudah tak memikirkan mengenai Cinta. Baginya Tao lah yang lebih berharga ketimbang sebuah Cinta. Luhan bahkan tak yakin bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Cinta yang Nyata, dan tak berjumpa lagi dengan Cinta yang bagai fatamorgana.

Tao adalah Dongsaeng yang paling berharga baginya. Tak akan dibiarkannya Tao menderita, ataupun terluka. Luhan rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Tao. Semua demi Tao-nya.

.

.

_**Silver Love Caffe, Jongno-gu, Seoul , 22 02 2023**_

Didalam sebuah bilik paling sudut dari _**Silver Love Caffe**_, terlihat Chanyeol dengan wajah gusarnya mengotak-atik ponselnya secara beringas. Umpatan demi Umpatan ditujukannya untuk satu nama, 'Oh Sehun'.

Tak seharusnya Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk bertemu ditempat ini. Katanya Sehun akan memberitahu sebuah rahasia. Chanyeol tak tahu rahasia apa itu, Sehun tak menjawabnya ketika bertanya mengenai hal itu.

Chanyeol pikir ini akan sia-sia saja. Tapi, tak dihiraukannya firasat yang melayang-layang dibenaknya itu, dan memilih tetap menunggu Sehun dengan berjuta amarah.

Meski tetap memilih menunggu, jangan pikir Chanyeol tak akan menghukum Sehun atas semua waktunya. Dia akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Cklekk..

Chanyeol mendongak, dipasangnya wajah datar ketika memandang Sehun, "Apa butuh satu jam untukmu agar tiba ditempat ini, Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tak menanggapinya, dia malah sedikit berbalik dan berkata sesuatu. Chanyeol tak bisa melihat dengan siapa Sehun bicara, yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah figur dua orang, tapi kabur. Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajah dua orang itu.

Setelah cukup lama Sehun berbicara dengan dua orang tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah mereka. Satu orang bergender Namja dan masih muda, kelihatannya. Dan satunya lagi seorang Yeoja yang mungkin sudah tua.

"Hyung, kenalkan ini, Tao. Dan yang itu Bibi Lorreine. Mereka memiliki rahasia yang sama dengan kita." Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti ada apa ini. Dia datang kemari untuk tahu mengenai sebuah rahasia yang menyangkut dirinya, tapi kenapa justru Sehun berkata mengenai Rahasianya dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol merasa tak ada rahasia antaranya dan Sehun. Apalagi harus menambah daftar Rahasia dengan seseorang yang bernama Huang Zi Tao dan Lorreine itu. Chanyeol tak mau itu.

.

"Kau bercandakan, Sehun-ah?" Sehun menggeleng, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat. Sudah kurang lebih 30 menit Chanyeol duduk bersama dengan Sehun, Tao, dan Lorreine. Tapi, tak satupun yang Chanyeol yakini. Semua cerita Lorreine tadi seperti sebuah dongeng baginya. Meskipun, sedikit kebenaran tersisip diantaranya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol sudah lama menyerah, dan dia pikir Sehun juga.

Nyata. Tidak, Sehun tetap mencari tahu, hingga tibalah dia bersama Tao, seseorang yang mengaku Chronic, dan Lorreine yang mengakui dirinya sebagai pelatih 12 bintang. Chanyeol rasa yang dimaksud 12 bintang itu adalah 12 pangeran EXOplanet.

"Hunnie, bukannya kita sudah sepakat akan menyerah, yah? Lagipula,. Eomma bilang nyawa kita taruhannya." Sehun hanya diam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Iya, yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Semestinya Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah selesai. Tapi, ketika Tao datang padanya dengan berjuta Informasi, Sehun tak dapat menolaknya begitu saja.

Kesempatan Emas. Seharusnya Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Hanya,... Aku tidak ingin berakhir sampai disini. Aku sudah kembali, Hyung, kuharap kau juga." Chanyeol terdiam, dia harus memikirkannya baik-baik.

"Kalau Chanyeol-sshi tidak mau, tak apa." Tao tersenyum simpul, Chanyeol sempat terpana beberapa detik. Beda halnya dengan reaksi Lorreine dan Sehun yang nampak tidak suka atas perkataan Tao barusan.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau katakan, huh?" Sehun murka, ditatapnya Tao tajam. Dan dibalas oleh tatapan polos Tao. "Aku sebenarnya kurang yakin. Luhan-gege akan mau. Dia juga sama seperti Chanyeol-sshi."

Chanyeol memandang Tao yang tertunduk. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Setuju atau Tidak. Chanyeol putuskan...

.

.

_**Incheon Airport, Seoul , 22 03 2023 , 09:35 KST**_

Kris menggeret kopernya dengan tenang. Mungkin ini bukan hari yang baik menurutnya. Appa dan Eommanya tidak dapat berangkat ke Korea dengannya hari ini. Tapi, mereka sudah berjanji akan menyusul Kris minggu depan.

Yah, Minggu depan. Jadi, apa yang akan Kris lakukan selama itu?

Suasana bandara Incheon menurut Kris tidak rame. Tetapi tidak sepi juga, intinya biasa saja. Kris tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih melirik ponselnya. _**09:35**_.

Jika dihitung-hitung, maka sudah 10 menit Kris berkeliling disekitar Incheon Airport. Bahkan Kris belum menemukan tanda-tanda dari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Ini sungguh melelahkan. Seharusnya Kris sudah terlelap dengan tenang di Apartmentnya, bukan hanya berkeliling ditempat ini.

Menyedihkan memang jika harus menunggu tanpa sebuah kepastian. Andai saja Kris tahu tempat apa Korea Selatan itu, sudah dipastikan dia sudah tak berada di Bandara ini. Namun sayang, ini kali pertamanya Kris berkunjung ke Korea Selatan.

Mendengar namanya mungkin sudah sering bagi Kris. Tapi, untuk menginjakkan kaki di Negara Ginseng ini, pengalaman perdana Kris.

Digerakkannya jemari-jemari miliknya diatas layar datar ponsel itu dengan luwes. Setelah usai, Kris mendekatkan ponselnya itu pada telinga kanannya. Dan suara nona operatorlah yang menyambutnya.

Kerutan halus nampak terlihat jelas di kening Kris, ditatapnya layar ponsel pintar miliknya itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kenapa tidak diangkat? Kris berpikir demikian. Kenapa tidak diangkat? Kenapa? Kemana juga Appanya sekarang, sampai tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya?

"Mi. Mianhae..."

.

.

TBC

Cuap Cuap Akyuu: Gua updateee? Akhirnyaaaa makkk! Terima kasih bangeettt buat yang udah review, apalagi yang udah menyadarkan akyuu akan kesalahankyuu. Gamsahamnida buat **SparKyuCuttieKyu #cipokkk, **hehehe... Maaf atas kesalahan saya, dan untuk perubahannya nanti akan akyuu lakukan jika tugaskyuu udah kelar semua.. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Dan untuk, masalah couple ChenKai atau KaiChen, sebenarnya hati nuranikyuu inginnya sih Chen yang jadi seme, tapi tau ah,.. Kita lihat aja nanti. Mudah-mudahan masih ChenKai deh, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan bakalan lahir couple lain. Hanya itu saja,...

Review?


End file.
